Weaver's Peak
Weaver's Peak is a town in Dragon Quest VI. As the first town visited in the game, it is where the player begins his adventure as the Hero. The town's claim to fame is its population of skilled weavers, known for producing quality fabrics used in textiles. Story Dream World After waking from an eerie dream of a fierce battle with the Dread Fiend Murdaw, the Hero stumbles out of bed with the aid of his companion Tania. He has, much to Tania's consternation, overslept on the day of the town's Fortune Festival. Nevertheless, town head Mayor Spindell has an errand for him. Spindell wants to procure a spirit crown for the upcoming ceremonies, and so sends the Hero to Haggleton to meet with a craftsman and purchase a crown. To get the money, the Hero must barter the village goods at Haggleton's bazaar, which he does. Money in hand, the Hero visits the craftsman's forge, only to learn that the craftsman himself vanished while fetching the necessary materials for the crown. Traveling west from Haggleton, the Hero discovers an enormous hole in the ground, the craftsman dangling from it. Though he is able to pull the craftsman to safety, the Hero falls to the so-called "phantom world". He returns safely to Haggleton and acquires the crown free of charge, payment for saving the craftsman's life. As dusk falls on Weaver's Peak, the Hero hands over the spirit crown and ceremonies begin. As Tania raises her offering to the Mountain Spirit, she becomes a conduit for the Goddess, who tells the Hero to venture forth toward his destiny. Real World As it turns out, the earlier dream of the battle with Murdaw was not a dream at all, but an event that resulted in the separation of the Hero's corporeal and spirit forms, each with his memory wiped save for the battle. The earthly Hero is guided to Weaver's Peak and becomes the town's sword-for-hire, taking on the earthly Tania as his companion. The spirit Hero, meanwhile found himself in the Dream World as a jack-of-all-trades. When the two meet for the first time, the earthly Hero reacts with shock toward his spirit self, and before the two can fuse for good, Weaver's Peak comes under attack, and the earthly Hero rushes to its aid. Both Heroes scramble to counter the assault, but without his spirit, the earthly Hero cannot hope to battle the final fiend, and thus agrees to merge with his more seasoned spirit. In the process, part of the true Hero's memory is restored; though it brings Tania to tears, it allows the Hero to carry forward with his quest as the Crown Prince of Somnia. Shops Weapon shop Item shop Other Appearances Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The upper world version of Weaver's Peak is the final location the Luminary can visit through the altar of reverie in the Echo Chamber. A commotion has spread through the village as the Hero returns from his errand to fetch the crown for the Fortune Festival, but his condescending attitude and fixation on gaudy fashion causes Tania to suspect that the man is an imposter. Asking the Luminary for help, she advises that the adventurers at Patty's Party Planning Place in Stornway might have a few leads to follow through on. Sure enough, a warrior at the Quester's Rest knows just the thing to do the job--bodura grass. The man states that a friend of his tipped him off to a grotto that grows the herb, the third floor of the Ruby Path of Doom available to players as the second area in the alter of the starry skies. In the north-western corner of the third floor is a woman who will give the player the bodura grass free of charge. Returning to Weaver's Peak, Tania is overjoyed that the party found a way to expose the fraud and sends them to do just that, worried about retaliation if a frail girl such as herself ruins the facade. Tossing the grass in the liar's face exposes him as a dumpy troll, prompting a battle once it is spoken to. After the fight is over, the sobbing sop admits that all it ever wanted was to look nice enough for Tania to be kind towards it, and promises that it will never do anything to the village again. The troll flees the scene, and Tania is left shaking her head at the whole mess before rewarding the Luminary with a bolt of kaleidocloth for his trouble. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VI locations Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations